Carmen Sandiego (character)
Mari Devon (voice) Christiane Crawford (voice) |creator= Brøderbund Software (Gene Portwood, Mark Iscaro, Dane Bigham and Lauren Elliott) }} Carmen Sandiego is a fictional character featured in a long-running edutainment series of the same name. As a criminal mastermind and the elusive nemesis of the ACME Detective Agency, Sandiego is the principal villain of the series and head of ACME's rival organization V.I.L.E. She is an important part of the series, which originally focused on teaching geography and history (although the series later extended to mathematics and English). The character later appeared in a series of books and many other licensed products. Most of her crimes involve spectacular and often impossible cases of theft. Her full name, according to Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? Treasures of Knowledge, is Carmen Isabella Sandiego. There are numerous discrepancies in the various media depicting Carmen Sandiego and there are no official rules establishing a correct canon. However, the following seems to have remained consistent throughout all Carmen Sandiego media created since around the mid-1990s: In most Carmen Sandiego media, it is stated or implied that the title thief steals only for the challenge of it, although some of her V.I.L.E. minions seem to be more traditionally motivated. She often describes her schemes and the user/protagonists attempts to stop them as being a game, which they ironically are, regularly gloating that she is impossible to capture or that her plans are infallible and acting as though any efforts made against her are extremely trivial. Sometimes, she asserts that it is impossible for anyone to understand her or her motives and seems to revel at how difficult she can make it for anyone trying to figure her out. In the original Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? game from 1985, it is stated that Carmen is a former spy for the Intelligence Service of Monaco and that she is "an agent, double agent, triple agent, and quadruple agent for so many countries that even she has forgotten which one she is working for," but this background seems to have since been abandoned. Carmen now has a different origin story which has been consistently maintained for over a decade. Typically, it is explained that she was an ace detective for the ACME Detective Agency who found catching criminals too easy and decided that outsmarting ACME itself would make for greater challenges. In both the animated TV series Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? and in the computer game Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Treasures of Knowledge, it is heavily hinted that, despite her thieving ways, she may still have some goodness left in her. The character has, however, never been depicted turning back to the "good" side outright, although she has often been encouraged to do so. Nevertheless, Carmen tries to maintain a reputation as a "thief with a conscience" in the Earth series and ACME agents who used to work closely with her are often shown to have mixed feelings about imprisoning her. In other media, however, the character seems more than willing to bring chaos and destruction upon the world. For example, many of the thefts committed in the Time game show, such as stealing the history of medicine for example, would quite clearly cause millions to die, although this is never specifically stated. In Word Detective and Math Detective, she appears to be particularly fiendish, plotting to steal the concept of natural language in the former and to make herself invincible in the latter. This inconsistency in her portrayal is never explained, but it seems reasonable to assume that not all Carmen media is set in the same universe. Contents hide 1 Backstory 2 Voice actors 3 Hispanic ethnicity 4 Attire 5 Other notes 6 Reception 7 References 8 External links Backstoryedit In all canons, ACME Headquarters is located in San Francisco and the leader of ACME is called "The Chief". Carmen was a brilliant agent for the ACME Detective Agency until she left and formed the Villains' International League of Evil (V.I.L.E.). V.I.L.E. seeks to commit incredible thefts and/or cause chaos in other ways while ACME tries to thwart them and capture their agents. In the computer games, the thefts of the minor henchmen are almost always meant to keep ACME occupied before Carmen herself pulls off the "real" crime, usually something monumental and significant to the theme of the game. Carmen is incredibly, at times almost supernaturally, elusive and her permanent capture would be ACME's "holy grail" She was voiced by Rita Moreno in Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?. This animated television series reveals the most unique backstory about Carmen Sandiego in any part of the franchise. According to this canon, Carmen Sandiego was an orphan raised at the Golden Gate Girls' School in San Francisco. The Chief gave her a home at the ACME Detective Agency and, by age seventeen, she solved more cases than any other ACME agent. However, she then disappeared and turned to a life of crime. Her partner when she was at ACME was a Japanese man named Suhara, who left ACME after she did and appears to now be retired. Unlike in most of the rest of the series, the reason for Carmen leaving ACME is not specifically stated, although it is speculated by Suhara. ("Déjà Vu") In the latter seasons of the show, Carmen began to be portrayed as more of an anti-hero than a proper villainess, even teaming up with the show's protagonists to defeat criminals more unscruplous than herself on several occasions. Additionally, it was made clear that she makes a point of refusing to steal something if the theft will cause anybody harm—a vow she frequently breaks outside this canon. The Earth series gave the franchise a timeline, with the mid-1990s (the time the show was produced) being the present. According to this timeline, Carmen joined ACME in 1985, placing her birth in approximately 1968. Her birthday is on March 1 ("The Scavenger Hunt"). In the two-part finale, Carmen Sandiego attempts to rob millionaire Malcolm Avalon of a statue but finds a portrait of someone who she believes is her mother based on a locket she owns and sparks the possibility that Avalon might be her father. Avalon refuses to believe that she is his daughter due to her propensity of being a thief and that he believes his daughter died in a hotel fire along with her mother in San Francisco. However, later on in the episodes he accepts the possibility that she might be his daughter. Before finding out the ultimate truth, Avalon falls from a roof during a battle with former ACME agent Lee Jordan, and has selective amnesia of the events that have transpired. At the end of the final episode, Carmen hires a hypnotist in order to remember what happened the day of the fire. It is discovered she picked the locket off the ground, but cannot recall if it was because she dropped it, or if she found it while the hotel was burning. The finale ends with her saying, "But maybe there are just some things we aren't meant to know for sure." CommonSenseMedia explains: "Carmen breaks the law at every turn, but her thefts are somehow forgivable in light of the fact that she does it more for the challenge and the thrill of it than for any personal gain, and her main concern is always the preservation of the artifacts. In fact, she even concerns herself with the kid detectives’ well-being and is known to step in on their behalf when there’s danger."4 DVDTalk explains: "Carmen, bless her heart, is a thief only in the sense of her love of a mental contest; she's not out to hurt anybody, often leaving valuables behind, and, in one episode, attempting to save Ivy from harm. The teens, then, give their brains a workout with every adventure, obviously taking great delight in solving Carmen's geography riddles."5 According to the episode "Hot Ice", Carmen has been gone from ACME for 10 years, 3 months, & 7 days. Unlike in most of the rest of the franchise, the reason for Carmen leaving ACME is not specifically stated in the Earth series, although it was speculated by Suhara. ("Déjà Vu") The six Carmen Sandiego games produced from 1996 through 1999 (Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?, Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego?, Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? (Carmen Sandiego's Great Chase Through Time), Carmen Sandiego: Word Detective, Carmen Sandiego: Math Detective and Carmen Sandiego's ThinkQuick Challenge) seem to form a loose canon as they feature some of the same characters. However, characters as well as some other elements often appear differently between the games due to the use of different animation styles. It is only in Word Detective and Math Detective that substantial information about Carmen is given. In this universe, Carmen's partner when she was at ACME was Chase Devineaux and one of the last cases they worked on together involved the mythical "Prometheus Rock." Although Chase and Carmen apprehended the thieves responsible for stealing it, the rock itself was not found. When Carmen left ACME, Chase was forced to leave ACME as well since he had worked so closely with her. However, Chase began working with ACME again to stop Carmen's plan to steal language with the Babbel-On Machine, as depicted in Carmen Sandiego: Word Detective. In Carmen Sandiego: Math Detective, the whereabouts of the Prometheus Rock became all too clear when Carmen tried to use it to make herself all-powerful, although her plans were thwarted by Agent 9 (the player) and Chase. As of Carmen Sandiego's ThinkQuick Challenge, Chase is again working for ACME. In the Carmen Sandiego Treasures of Knowledge canon, Carmen Isabella Sandiego was a child prodigy, who won a substantial amount of money on a game show called It's a Wise Child (a reference to J. D. Salinger's Glass family in Franny and Zooey and many of his short stories) when she was ten years old. She used the money to travel extensively around the world until she was twelve. Her partner when she was at ACME was Jules Argent, who still works for ACME and appears to be in her early twenties. Jules specifically notes that Carmen never talked about her childhood, and aside from the mention of her winning the aforementioned game show, no details of it are given. (Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Treasures of Knowledge) The game show Carmen wins may be a reference to the game shows the character herself starred in.6 Voice actorsedit Carmen Sandiego has nearly always been created through animation techniques, either with various forms of computer graphics or with traditional animation. The television version of Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? is, to date, the only time the character has "officially" been portrayed in live action, aside from photographs in early game manuals. Carmen Sandiego's voice was heard for the first time on the Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? Deluxe Edition computer game during her trial after she is captured. Her voice was featured regularly in the World game show, though only during the phone tap skit. Carmen had little personality on the World show, aside from being constantly exasperated by her crooks' incompetence, and no voice artist was credited. However, later performers maintained the distinctive slightly dusky voice she was given on World. In the Earth series, Carmen had a much larger role and was voiced by Academy Award-winning actress Rita Moreno.7 Moreno would again voice the character for the game Carmen Sandiego Junior Detective and the planetarium films Where in the Universe is Carmen Sandiego? and Where in the Universe is Carmen Sandiego? II. In the computer games Carmen Sandiego Word Detective and Carmen Sandiego Math Detective, Mari Devon took on the title role, opposite Pat Fraley as Chase Devineaux. Most recently, her voice was provided by Christiane Crawford for Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Treasures of Knowledge and Carmen Sandiego: The Secret of the Stolen Drums. On Time, her only live-action appearance, Carmen also had little personality and was generally portrayed as a straight villain. Furthermore, her face was never fully visible and all images of her were posterized, giving her a stylized, "unreal" look. Although the actress playing her was not directly credited, it has been confirmed that she was played by actresses Janine LaManna in the first season, and then Brenda Burke in the second season. While Janine LaManna did not have any other roles, Brenda Burke was seen portraying minor characters, such as Eleanor Roosevelt. Efforts were made at least once, in 2006, to produce a film featuring the character, possibly starring Sandra Bullock as the titular thief.8 In 2011 or 2012, there is talk that Jennifer Lopez would play the titular thief. Hispanic ethnicityedit Carmen Sandiego is almost-exclusively considered to be of Hispanic descent. This is an important part of her identity, as she has had a major "cultural impact on Latin American girls" in particular.9 While other ethnicities admired some of Sandiego's other qualities, Frances Martel of The Mary Sue argued that to "little Latinas, she was the most educated, successful, and powerful figure the culture had given them that finally looked a little like them".9 While The Chief (at least throughout the series' golden age in the mid 90's) was a strong black woman in her own right, "Sandiego has a particular impact on girls...because she was a symbol of cultural rebellion. She is the first major American pop culture example of a mischievous yet beloved hero who also happens to be both a woman and a Latin American".9 Frances Martel argues that "Much of pop culture engrains in the minds of young Latinas very early on what American society entitles them to: models, singers, ballerinas, sex objects. The spectrum ranging from Shakira to Jennifer Lopez doesn’t leave much space for academics and politicians on it". However, Carmen Sandiego "is not scantily clad; she reads and thinks and she is a CEO in her own right".9 Julie M. Rodriguez of Care2 said: "There are so few examples of what a competent, successful Latina woman looks like in the media – and it’s wonderful to realize that, even in the infancy of the video game industry, there was at least one game working to remedy that problem".10 Her connection to the Hispanic community is also evident by those chosen to play her; for a period she was portrayed by Puerto Rican entertainer Rita Moreno. Attireedit Carmen Sandiego is almost always portrayed as a woman with a red trench coat, a matching fedora and long brown hair, although her hair color was given to be "auburn" or "black" in some of the earliest games. Her fedora is often shown leaving her face in shadow and obscuring her eyes. When her eyes are visible, they are usually brown, although they were blue in Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? and in Carmen Sandiego Math Detective. In many appearances she also wears gray or black leather gloves. In the original Brøderbund games and in all the TV shows, she wore a yellow or orange dress under her trench coat, with a matching stripe on her fedora, and red high-heeled shoes (best recognized in this outfit). She also seemed to have a flair for elegance, often wearing jewelry. However, in the games created under The Learning Company, her appearance was retooled so that she wore a grayish black catsuit under her trench coat, with the stripe on her fedora changed to match, and more practical footwear. In the canon depicted in the animated television series Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?, her hair is black, rather than the usual brown, as are her normally gray gloves. Her hat band on Earth is orange, matching a turtle neck and skirt she wears under her trench coat in this series. Frances Martel of The Mary Sue described her as having a "keen but conservative fashion sense".9 Other notesedit Apparently, the Carmen Sandiego universe and the Cluefinders universe are the same, as seen in The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade, where she appears in the game's conclusion. Within the series, the character is usually referred to by either her full name ("Carmen Sandiego") or her given name ("Carmen"), but almost never by her last name ("Sandiego"). According to Where in Space is Carmen Sandiego?, her favorite writer is Ursula K. Le Guin and her favorite astronomer is Nicolaus Copernicus.11 In Carmen Sandiego: Junior Detective Edition, the third version of Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? and Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Treasures of Knowledge, Carmen owns a red helicopter. In Junior Detective and in the 1996 versions of World and U.S.A., she owns a pet cat named Carmine. In several episodes of The League of Super Evil, there is a Carmen Sandiego lookalike, particularly in the episode, "The Cougar." Receptionedit The character has had mostly positive reception. GameDaily elected Sandiego as the 21st "evil mastermind" in video games of all time,12 and also included her among "the smartest video game babes".13 In 2011, Complex ranked her as third on the list of "most diabolical video game she-villains",14 and in 2012, they ranked her as the 27th coolest video game villain of all time15 as well as the tenth on their "The Most Evil Women In Video Games" list.16 In 2013, they placed Sandiego eleventh in a list of "12 Old School Video Game Characters Who Were Style Icons".17 GamePro also included the character on its list of "The 47 Most Diabolical Video-Game Villains of All Time", placing her 44th.18 She was included in GameSpot's "All Time Greatest Video Game Villain" contest and lost to Sweet Tooth in "Round 1b".19 The same site included her in their "The Ten Best Female Characters".20 IGN placed Carmen Sandiego 62nd on their list of "The Top 100 Videogame Villains", saying she "is one tricky end boss".21 In 2012, GamesRadar inclued her on their "Mediocre Game Babes" article and in 2013 they ranked her as the 71st best villain in their "Top 100" list.2223 References This article uses bare URLs for citations, which may be threatened by link rot. Please consider adding full citations so that the article remains verifiable. Several templates and the Reflinks tool are available to assist in formatting. (Reflinks documentation) (January 2014) Jump up ^ Martin, Douglas (2000-07-30). "Raymond Portwood Jr., Computer Game Pioneer, Dies at 66". The New York Times. Retrieved 2010-08-25. Jump up ^ "'Educating Rita". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved 2010-10-02. Jump up ^ "Top 100 videogame villains". IGN. Retrieved 2010-05-13. Jump up ^ http://www.commonsensemedia.org/tv-reviews/where-on-earth-is-carmen-sandiego Jump up ^ http://www.dvdtalk.com/reviews/21660/where-on-earth-is-carmen-sandiego/ Jump up ^ "Carmen Sandiego: Secret of the Stolen Drums". IGN. Retrieved 2010-10-02. Jump up ^ Mangan, Jennifer (1994-05-04). "'Educating Rita". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved 2010-10-02. Jump up ^ Cox, Dan (1997-12-03). "Bullock on road to Sandiego—Entertainment News, Film News, Media". Variety. Retrieved 2011-12-16. ^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Carmen Sandiego: CEO, Intellectual, Positive Latina Role Model". The Mary Sue. 2012-02-28. Retrieved 2013-11-07. Jump up ^ "Carmen Sandiego: America’s Most Positive Latina Role Model? | Care2 Causes". Care2.com. Retrieved 2013-11-07. Jump up ^ "Screenshot from Where in Space is Carmen Sandiego?". Retrieved 2013-01-15. Jump up ^ "Top 25 Evil Masterminds of All Time". GameDaily. Archived from the original on December 9, 2008. Retrieved July 26, 2013. Jump up ^ "Babe of the Week: Brainy Babes". GameDaily. Archived from the original on March 17, 2009. Retrieved July 26, 2013. Jump up ^ "3. Carmen Sandiego, Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Series — Bad Girls Club: The 25 Most Diabolical Video Game She-Villains". Complex. June 30, 2011. Retrieved July 8, 2013. Jump up ^ "26. Carmen Sandiego — The 50 Coolest Video Game Villains of All Time". Complex. November 1, 2012. Retrieved January 15, 2013. Jump up ^ Welch, Hanuman (March 23, 2012). "10 Of The Most Evil Women In Video Games". Complex. Retrieved July 22, 2013. Jump up ^ Welch, Hanuman (May 23, 2013). "12 Old School Video Game Characters Who Were Style Icons". Complex. Retrieved July 22, 2013. Jump up ^ Sterbakov, Hugh (March 5, 2008). "The 47 Most Diabolical Video-Game Villains of All Time". GamePro. Archived from the original on October 3, 2008. Retrieved May 6, 2013. Jump up ^ "All Time Greatest Video Game Villain". GameSpot. Retrieved April 20, 2013. Jump up ^ "The Ten Best Female Characters". GameSpot. Archived from the original on August 28, 2003. Retrieved January 24, 2014. Jump up ^ "Carmen Sandiego is number 62". IGN. Retrieved April 20, 2013. Jump up ^ Antista, Chris (June 23, 2012). "Mediocre Game Babes". GamesRadar. Retrieved July 25, 2013. Jump up ^ "100 best villains in video games". GamesRadar. May 17, 2013. Retrieved July 8, 2013. External links *The Elusive Carmen Sandiego: A Community based on the Carmen Sandiego universe *The Sandiego Manor: Carmen Sandiego's Dossier at kyranthia * Carmen Sandiego at hmheducation * Who is Carmen Sandiego? Category:Carmen Sandiego Category:Animated characters Category:Criminal characters in video games Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional antiheroes Category:Fictional business executives Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional criminologists Category:Fictional female detectives Category:Fictional professional thieves Category:Fictional Hispanic and Latino American people in video games Category:Fictional law enforcement agents Category:Orphan characters in video games Category:Secret agent and spy characters in video games Category:Video game characters introduced in 1985